Hot As Ice
by HcthorXD
Summary: Una historia sexoxa entre Edward y James... y Emmet y Jasper... "Porque soy tan caliente como el hielo y frio como el fuego"


_**Comentarios: **_**esta es la primera historia sexoxa que hago y me moría por compartirla con ustedes. Como es costumbre en mis historias, esta está inspirada en "Hot As ice" Una canción del mejor álbum (Blackout) de nuestra princesa del Pop, Britney Spears. Si quieren un adelanto de la trama de la historia, les dejo este fragmento de la canción:**

**Soy solo (Un Chico) con la habilidad de volver a un hombre loco (LOCO)  
Lo hago que me llame "Mama" (MAMA), y lo hago mi nuevo bebe (BEBE)  
Nuevo y mejorado y diciendo "Muchas Gracias!" (AH AHHH)  
Soy una leyenda viviente!!  
Puedes mirarme, pero no tocar**

Porque soy (OOOH) FRÍO COMO EL FUEGO, nene, CALIENTE COMO EL HIELO  
Si alguna vez has estado en el paraíso, esto es EL DOBLE DE BUENO  
SOY FRÍO COMO EL FUEGO, nene,  
Si alguna vez has estado en el paraíso, esto es EL DOBLE DE BUENO  
Agáchate, agáchate, agáchate  
Agáchate, agáchate, agáchate

**  
Para ver tu idiotez y boludez  
Y manejar mis negocios (NEGOCIOS)  
Grita si me escuchas  
Oye, puedo tener un testigo (TESTIGO)  
Predicador, predicador  
Yo soy (El Maestro), puedes aprender (AHH AHH)  
Cuida tus dedos, chico  
Tal vez puedas resultar quemado**

**Como puedes ver (VER), afortunadamente  
Soy FRÍO COMO EL FUEGO  
Si, SOY FRÍO COMO EL FUEGO  
Si, te lo haré creer  
Te haré detener y respirar  
Te llevaré más alto  
Soy demasiado genial (GENIAL)  
Te haré hacer lo que hago  
Estoy CALIENTE COMO EL HIELO ahora  
Si, Estoy CALIENTE COMO EL HIELO ahora  
Te haré sentir COMO EN EL PARAISO (PARAISO)  
Las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana  
Soy el doble de bueno ahora**

**Oh cielos, ¿Quién de nuestros personajes podría ser tan Caliente como el Hielo?**

**La historia trata principalmente de 3 chicos que, por razones diferentes, van a estudiar a un internado en la montaña… pero todos ellos tienen antecedentes homosexuales O: (NO QUIERO UTILIZAR LA PALABRA G*Y… NO LA UTILIZEMOS, VA?) En un internado en la montaña!!! (Esta historia no es un plagio de **_**Secreto en la Montaña**_** ¬¬' XD)**

**En este primer capítulo conoceremos el intro de la historia y un poco de nuestro Edward… **

**Narrador del capítulo: Edward Masen (hijo). **

**Personajes:**

**Edward Masen (hijo) ^**

**Sophie Masen*^**

**Edward Masen (padre)*^**

**Eleazar ¿?^**

**^personajes propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

*****_**padres de nuestro Edward**_

-Maldita sea, papa ¿Por qué tengo que ir? –le chille a papa una y otra vez hasta que el me respondió de mala gana.

–Ya lo hemos hablado Edward, eres lo suficientemente inmaduro e irresponsable como para quedarte en casa mientras _yo_ y tu madreestemos fuera de casa.

–No hay algo que pueda hacer, verdad –le dije intentando simular un mohín.

–Sí, hay algo que podrías hacer –en ese momento sentí como mi rostro se iluminaba de júbilo. –podrías retroceder en el tiempo y cambiarte de recién nacido por otro niño que fuera menos problemático que tu y nos causara menos problemas, o simplemente retroceder en el tiempo y advertirnos que tener hijos te envejecía rotundamente…

–Vasta, vasta… entiendo –le dije aunque no entendía del todo bien a qué se refería con darle problemas… aunque era mejor dejarlo así.

–Edward –me dijo tomándome de los hombros y asiéndome verlo a los ojos… y he aquí de nuevo el mismo sermón –te amamos hijo pero no me arriesgare a tenerte sin supervisión en casa… no vale el riesgo.

Cada verano era lo mismo pero ahora cambiaron los continuos campamentos por un semestre completo recluto en ese especie de internados militares en las afueras de la ciudad… los bosques, que horror, lejos de casa y lo peor… lejos de internet y sin señal para el celular.

–Será mejor que hagas tus maletas de una vez… no me agradaría la idea de mandar a alguien a casa porque se te olvido hacer las maletas. –pamplinas, pensé. Papa fácil tenía a 100 personas a su merced y podría disponer de ellas cuando fuera… si una vez se tomaron la molestia de pagar una deuda del _nene_ de papa por comprar un boleto de reventa de su banda de ska favorita, fácil podrían llevarme 3 horas de camino al internado ¿no?

–Esta bien, ya las tengo hechas. –Le mentí a papa para poder matar tiempo después… -¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo?

–Dentro de 45 minutos y contando –dicho esto entro mama de golpe a la habitación y camino de un lado a otro revisando todo más de 2 veces mientras murmurara algo.

–Bien, ¿Qué falta? –dijo mama en voz alta. –oh, si ¿ya llevas los boletos del avión? –le pregunto a papa y el asintió levemente. –Edward –me dijo una octava de voz más alta a causa de sus nervios –recuerda empacar tus lentes… y llevar tus papeles por si acaso, de acuerdo.

–De acuerdo mama…

– ¿Recuerdas a qué hora pasa el autobús?

–A las 7:30…

–El gas, el internet, el servicio de agua, recuerda no prenderlos en lo que resta del día y mañana.

–Está bien, no lo haré…

– ¿Sabes que te amo y que si por mi fuera no te dejaría solo, mi bebe?

–Entonces no lo hagas… -pero antes de que pudiera hacer caer a mama, papa abrió de golpe la puerta y mama corrió por la habitación a recoger su maleta y por ultimo decir _"suerte, te llamaremos alguna vez…"_

Y de nuevo me quede solo… yo sabía lo mucho que querían estar solos pero este regalo de mi parte era una ganga… seis meses sin estorbos, solos según ellos trabajando en un hospital estético en una playa de Hawái y con un hijo sufriendo en un lugar en medio de la nada, ¡que genial!

Subí las escaleras con pesadez, intentando como pasar las últimas horas en casa aunque no se me ocurría nada interesante que no provocara en caos en la casa y que envés de que los bondadosos de mis padres me internaran solo 6 meses lo cambiaran por los 6 meses y una universidad… en el Ártico.

Por ultimo me dedique a hacer mi maleta cuando sonó el teléfono…

– ¿Diga?

–Eddie, hermano, escuche tus nuevas… ¿enserio te mandaran de vacaciones a ese campamento gay?

–No, Eleazar estúpido, es el campamento que queda por la autopista 47…

–Por eso, imbécil… es de gays… o responde, ¿Qué harías en un lugar donde solo hay tíos y no hay rastro de nenas candentes?

–Pues, le pediría a mi estimado amigo Eleazar que me prestara algo de su porno…

–Ni lo sueñes hermano, son mi mayor tesoro… mejor te recomendaría que huyeras. He escuchado que te ofrecen empleo de leñador y que solo piden un certificado de la secundaria…

–No seas idiota… papa seguro movería mar y tierra por buscarme, encontrarme y matarme –me imagine eso y creo que me pareció horriblemente cómico.

–Humm, entonces no tienes remedio… te recomendaría que cargaras contigo una máscara para espantarte _"pretendientes" _que les guste la vida loca.

–Ja, ja, ja recuérdame acordarme de eso cuando sea padrino de unos hijos adoptados por una pareja de homosexuales…

–Hey, no me confundas con tus zorra… -a decir verdad esto para nosotros era una conversación de suma importancia… lo sé, es demasiado patético.

–Sabes, tengo que colgar, tengo que hacer cosas…

– ¿Qué? ¿Te irás a revolcar y no me invitas, pasivo?

–Sí, si lo que digas… procura no contraer ningún chiste, mami –y antes de que me pudiera contestar con alguna broma estúpida propia de él, colgué el teléfono y maldije en voz alta…

– ¡Mierda! No es posible que no haya mamis a donde voy… joder.

**¿Les gusto? ¿Creen que la historia debería tener más s*xo? Sí, bueno acostúmbrense, no habrá escenas de sexo hasta previo aviso. (Próximo capítulo: escena sexoxa heterosexual)**

**Una vez más, gracias por leer^^ dejen comentarios, supongo, y yo los regreso al instante XD.**

_**We keep on Rockin'!!**_


End file.
